


The Broken Knight's Reward

by Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, Murder, Redemption, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: when the horrors of war break even the noblest of heroes some times only the memories of the past can lead to a better future. wow that summary is awful if anyone can think of a better one let me know and I will replace this one. Rated M for violence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is an old that is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net now this was published on there before season 4 had aired so yes I know this no longer can fit in the cannon but hey I still like it so enjoy.

Jaune is sat in a bullhead he looks round to see Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora & Ren all making final checks on their gear, a soldier walks in from the cockpit standing in front of Jaune he salutes "Sir we will arrive at the target in 20 minutes."

"Thank you for the report." the soldier turns and walks back to the cockpit  
"OK guys were almost there make sure you have everything ready" everyone turns to Jaune and nodes or gives a yea of agreement as they turn back to what they were working on, Jaune thinks back on the events that have lead him here.

.

Jaune is on one knee his breathing is heavy and raged, he has Crocea Mors stabbed into the ground using it to help him up as he struggles to stand. Looking round him he see Nora, Ren, Blake, Yang & Weiss all beaten and collapsed on the ground Salem is standing in front of them, she has Ruby in one of her hands and a sword in the other she throws Ruby to one side as Jaune begins to stand.

"Pathetic Huntsmen I've beaten you armies your friends, I've fracture your Nations and yet you still resist, you've driven back my armies of grim and have fought your way to the heart of my sanctum all to save your precious Ozpin." She gestures to the cage sat in it is a dishevelled Ozpin.

Jaune stands and points his sword at Salem "No not just to save him but to see an end to you once and for all, there will be no running away this time no retreat even if we all have to Give our lives we agreed on this day you fall."

Jaune notices Ruby as she beginning to stand back up looking her in the eyes they both know what they have to do, no words or hand signals are needed they have been friends for so long and have fought together so many times that they know what the other is thinking. Jaune is sure that Salem thinks everyone else's is down for the count and that she won't be expecting Ruby to attack but he still has to distract her but how then he knows.  
Jaune dashes forward Crocea Mors ready to strike "Go back to the nothingness from whence you came!"

Salem laughs as she raises her sword "Foolish human you don't stand a chance." Bringing down her sword Jaune attempts to block it with his family's shield but all the years of fighting have finally taken its toll on it and it buckles under the strong attack then it breaks but it has served its purpose one last time, it has redirected the attack so it will no longer be a fatal strike, Salem's sword cuts deep into Jaune's shoulder nearly cleaving it right off, he falls to his knees.  
"Really all you have done is made you death long and painful what did you hope to accomplish?"

Jaune looks up from his knelling position "Not much really I'm just a distraction."

With a look of confusion Salem looks at him "A distraction?"  
then she feels the scythe at her neck her eyes widen with horror "No the girl!" there is a loud bang as a shot is fired the world is then spinning for Salem, wait it's not the world it's her as she tumbles through the air she can see her headless body it quivers a bit then crumples to the ground, the scythe wielder steps over it from behind, as her head hits the floor her world fades into darkness.

Ruby runs over to Jaune "JAUNE!" she grabs him before he falls back "What do I do?"

Jaune looks over to her and passes her Crocea Mors and a vile of fire dust "Finish cutting my arm off then spread this fire Dust powder over the wound and ignite it."

"But you'll lose your arm."

"I'll die if you don't stop the bleeding I'm ok with this ruby I was prepared to die losing an arm is a small price to pay."

Ruby nods "Right." Then following Jaune's instructions she cut what's left of the attached arm away then spreads the Dust powder grabbing her scythe, lining up the trigger mechanism she fires it so the sparks from it ignite the Dust powder the scream Jaune lets out is almost inhuman and Ruby hopes never to hear such a sound again, the others are finally brought to their senses when they hear Jaune's howls and rush over as Ruby scream at them to call in a transport.

.

The next few hours are kind of a blur to Jaune he remembers the extraction team fetching them and rushing them to Atlas's top medical facility, the next thing he remembers is waking in a hospital bed with all his friends round him all with their own bandages and stiches.

"How long was I out?"

Nora is the first to speak up "3 weeks I wanted to try and wake you but Ren was like no leave him be he deserves his rest, which is no fun as I missed you."

Ruffling Nora's hair Jaune smiles "I'm glad you're all ok and sorry for napping for so long."

Nora smiles back "That's ok you can make up for the time we missed out on when your back on your feet."

Jaune laughs "Nora I will be glad to."

"It's good to see you in so high spirits Mr Arc" everyone turns to see Ozpin walking through the door followed by Glynda & General Ironwood.

"Pleases Ozpin address him correctly he's Hunter General Arc now, he got that title when he command the retaking of Vacuo after the grim began to overrun it, when everyone thought Vacuo was lost Jaune here inspired and lead a army of hunters to drive back the grim to retake it.

"Ozpin smiles and takes a sip of his coffee "I knew you had great potential as a leader."

"Well I guess that's a good thing seeing as my days as a front line huntsmen are over." Jaune looks over to the bandages where his arm used to be.

Yang steps forward waving her mechanical arm "Why don't you just get a new arm like mine?"

Jaune laughs "I could never afford ones of those besides I don't want to ask Weiss for the money I don't deserve it."

James chuckles "No need to worry your in Atlas all medical needs are paid for by the government and for one of remnant's greatest hero's we have spare no expense, you are having one of the latest models I believe it's the first prototype of the new design."

Jaune is just sat in disbelief "I really don't deserve this."

Ironwood smiles "Nonsense you have by far earnt Atlas's no remnant's gratitude."

.

It has been 2 years since the death of Salem and 10 years since the fall of Vale Jaune still sitting in the bullhead that is bring team RWBY and what's left of team JNPR to their destination, he continues to thinking back to the events that have lead him here to what is likely the final battle of the war.  
Looking over the battle reports from his troops as they retake vale from the grim it was the reports of the heaviest resistance coming from beacon academy that had made him decide to head in and join the fight himself.  
It's been a long time since he and everyone else here has seen front line action sure they have helped with clean up and small skirmishes, but the top brass doesn't want to risk their hero's getting killed when they are far better as tools as propaganda to keep the people happy, but for once no one is keeping him in check they know better they know this is not something they can stop him doing they know this is personal.

.

The bullhead lands and the 2 teams exit seeing their commander the soldiers clear a path for him as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora & Ren all take on the alpha and higher class grim.  
With Crocea Mors in hand Jaune advances on the Academy's main tower stopping for a seconds to see the crater where the rocket locker was that Pyrrha shoved him in, he thinks back to her confession and the kiss they shared.  
Breaking away from his thoughts he turns and resumes his advance reaching the base of the tower he aims his mechanical arm up and fires a grappling cable from it, he then begins to ascend the tower no one try's to stop him no one says a thing they all know this is something he has to do alone Ruby gives one last glance at him as Jaune disappears out of sight in the mists high up.

.

As Jaune reaches the top the sight that appears before him is just like how he had imagined it from Ruby's description from the frozen dragon grim to Cinder with her enraged expression frozen in place to Pyrrha's fallen Headpiece, it's at this point he loses his cool he walks over to Cinder with anger with purpose picking up the Headpiece on the way he places it into his shoulder bag, whilst in there he pulls out a bottle containing a strange mixture of dust he continues to advance towards Cinder.  
Drawing Crocea Mors he swings it as he passes the dragon its head tips off then its body begins to slip from the side of the tower and it disappears from sight placing Crocea Mors back into the reforged shield sheath he stands before Cinder and opens the bottle.

.

Below everyone looks over to the tower as the remains of the dragon grim slam into the ground as soon as that happens every single grim turns and runs as fast as they can everyone begins cheering except for Ruby she just looks up at the tower "Pleases Jaune just be ok."

.

Jaune stands there with the bottle of dust in one hand and has the other hand is resting on Crocea Mors he could do it just kill her end it here.  
No she has to pay for everything she has done, officially the high up want her brought in alive unofficially should she die in an escape attempts there would be no follow up, this is his reward for the last 10 years of horror he has had to endure he gets this he hopes he so hopes what he is about to do will finally end the constant nightmares of Cinder killing Pyrrha, of him being powerless to save her.  
Grabbing the bottle and pulling the cork out with his teeth he lifts it in the air and swings it above Cinder as the dust settles she begins to wake up as she comes round Jaune stabs her with a syringe.  
Staggering back Cinder looks over to the man who has just injected her with Dust knows what as her senses return she stops for a moment and takes another look at him she's seen him before but where, then it hits her he much older fill out more muscular and unshaven to think that scrawny kid from back then is here now but why.  
Cinder doesn't have much time to contemplate this thought as she is struck in the gut by a swift knee from Jaune, falling to her knees she tries her best to catch her breath but before she has a chance a swift kick is brought to her face sending her spinning, turning she tries to uses her aura powers but nothing happens a look of shock appears on her face.

"Trying to uses your powers well I've used a blocker on you, it's not permanent but it will last long enough just until I'm done with you."

Cinder begins to back away in terror "Wa-what are you planning on doing."

Jaune advances on her "O your about to find out."

.

Down on the ground the soldiers are still cheering as they rout out the last of the Grim.  
The cheering stops as they hear the first scream from above, everyone below falls silent no one whats to say it but they've read the reports or heard the rumours and they all have a good idea what's going on up there and not one person wants to go up there and stop there commander.

Nora looks up "You think he will be ok."

Ren goes to stand next to her "I hope so I'm more worried that he might take it too far."

As the rest of the group walk over Ruby stands her Scythe on the ground "Don't worry guys let's just trust in Jaune and hope after this he will finally have the peace he deserves."

.

Cinder falls to the ground clutching her ribs as she coughs up blood she looks beaten, battered, bruised and has cuts everywhere her left eye is black and swollen "I'm sorry whatever I did I'm sorry."

With another kick to the face Jaune sends Cinder flying as she hits the ground she flips a few time from the impact "SORRY! You think saying sorry is good enough."  
As Jaune reaches her he picks her up and punches her in the face again knocking her to the ground.

Cinder holds up her blood covered hand in defence "Mercy."

Jaune kicks her again as she is on her back he slams his boot down on her neck, as Cinder desperately tries to stop his boot from crushing any more of her wind pipe Jaune looks down at her with a look of hate that even she did not think was capable of existing  
"Shut up you don't even know what you did you killed her without a second thought its bad enough you have destroyed lives, families and ways of life but worsts of all you took her away from me." Cinder cowers in fear and braces for the impact of the next kick that sends her rolling away.

Cinder then crawls over to Jaune "Pleases no more, what do you want money, power I will give you anything you can even have my body if that will satisfy you pleases just spare me."

Grabbing Cinder round the throat with his mechanical hand and lifting her from the ground Jaune slams her against a wall and slowly begins to choke her "How dare you think I would uses you for comfort, You who killed the women I loved, others far better suited have tried and failed to comfort me!"  
Jaune thinks back to the nights he shared with Ruby but shakes away the memories wanting to keep focused on the here and now.

Cinder by now has found that her powers have started to return "Well I've killed many which one was it, because after a while they all blend together." reaching up she grabs his arm and tries to melt it but it doesn't work "How that's impossible."

Jaune looks at her with anger "You don't even know!" Jaune slams her into the wall again this time dislocating her right shoulder she lets out a shriek of pain  
"I was a fool, I should have seen how she felt for me and when I finally did when I finally realised to late how I felt about her and then you took her away from me you took my Pyrrha!" Jaune takes out her headpiece from his shoulder bag.

At the sight of it Cinder finally understands "So she was the women you loved."

Jaune's eyes are now covered by his hair as he looks down he speaks low and softly "Her name was Pyrrha you stoles her life from her and our happiness think about how you took her life when I take yours."

Cinder has a look of total fear on her face as she finally realises there no way out of this for her no schemes, no henchmen to save her not even her looks and charm could get her out of this one.  
She looks at the headpiece in Jaune's hand then feels the sharp pain as Jaune slowly pushes Crocea Mors into her chest he stops mere inches from her heart.

"Do you even fell at all truly sorry for taking her life? Do you feel sorry for anything you have done?"

And for the first time in her life Cinder speaks the truth "No." and with that Jaune plunges the sword through her heart she lets out one final gasp and as her life fades from her she remembers.

Pyrrha is knelling in front of her "Do you believe in destiny?"  
As she readies her bow Cinder responds "Yes" as she fires the arrow into Pyrrha's chest.

Cinder slumps dead the powers of the fall maiden leave her body as they gather in the air the wind picks up and seems to be blown to the centre of the room, there is a flash of light so bright Jaune has to shield his eyes as it fades he looks to see Pyrrha stood there he blinks and rubs his eyes a few times "Pyrrha is that you?"

Pyrrha smiles "Of core it's me but who are wait Jaune is that you but how can it that be you look so different what's happing?"

Jaune is looking towards the ground "Prove it, prove you're really her prove you my Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha blushes at being called Jaune's "Just before I came up here to fight I told you how I feel and kissed you."

Jaune collapses to his knees and begins to cry "It really is you but you died ten years ago."

Pyrrha then remembers her death "O god your right but how am I alive?" she there feels the fall maidens powers and see Cinders dead body behind Jaune  
"I'm guessing with her dead and I presume thinking about me whilst she died the powers restored order and came and brought me back I guess I really was destined to have these powers." she walks over to Jaune and puts a hand on his mechanical arm  
"Jaune what happened to you?"

Jaune looks up at her "So much has happened for a while I did a terrible things I went to war not to help save remnant but to tracked down and killed everyone involved in Cinders plot even her master and for it I'm honoured as a hero but I'm no hero."

Pyrrha kneels down in front of Jaune "Never say that you're my hero no matter what you do I will always love you."

Jaune looks ashamed "How can you still love me I'm broken I was consumed with rage over your death and at how I could not even save the women I loved, the things I did and all these years all I've lived with rage, hate and death in my heart I'm not the same man you used to love."

Pyrrha just smiles and pulls him into a hug "Well I can still see that man deep down he's still there maybe we can find him again together."

After awhile they stands up Jaune pulls Crocea Mors from Cinders chest and kicks her body off the edge of the tower then pulling Pyrrha to him he fires the grappling from his mechanical arm and lowers himself and Pyrrha back down to the ground at the sight of the 2 landing teams RWBY & JNPR run over and hug them and ask so many questions, Pyrrha and Jaune laugh and explain what happened at the top of the tower.

.

It has been six months since the end of the final battle Ozpin, ironwood & Glynda are sat in a chamber round a huge wood table with many other officials each one of them wearing different uniforms representing where they come from.  
One of them address the three "What of the Heroes and the new fall maiden where are they?"

Ozpin takes a sip of coffee "There safe."

Slamming his hand on the table the head official glares at the three of them "Dam it Ozpin that's not a good enough answer the council requires more information!"

Glynda slaps her riding crop on the table "Well it's all your getting they have done more than enough, they now have a chance to take back the life that was stolen from them and I for one am not going to let you interfere with that."

The head official looks even more annoyed "That is not your decision to make!"

Glynda looks like she about to kill the head official "Its not your decision to make either!"

Ironwood stands next "Ladies and gentlemen I can understand how you feel but these are people were talking about not property, when there good and ready they will be back but till then till there ready we will guard them with our very lives."

there are grumblings from the others at the meeting Ironwood looks round the room "Now if that is all we will be going we all have import duties to get back to instead of wasting time on this pointless meeting." With that the 3 get up and leave.

Ironwood turns to Ozpin "Do you think they will leave it at that."

Taking another sip from his coffee Ozpin looks over to him "Probably not but for now let's not worry about that today is a special day after all, you're going to be there right?"

Ironwood smiles "I wouldn't miss it."

.

Ozpin is standing on stage in beacon's hall "Hello new students today as we reopen beacon academy you stand here facing your future as a new generation of hunters as I look out at you I see great potential but you have a lot to live up to, I expect great things from you all."

With that Ozpin leaves Glynda following closely behind "That was rather quick for you I thought today was special with beacon being reopened and all.

Ozpin smiles "Although the academy reopening is special that's not what makes today special."

Glynda smiles as she remember what today is "I guess you're right, we should get ready." With a nod the two separate and go off to get ready.

.

Ozpin arrives at the closed off area in forest behind beacon he sees many friends, families and former students seated a red carpet lining the way up the middle to the alter.  
He then hears someone calling him looking over at the alter he sees stood in a tux is Jaune next to him wearing an elegant red dress is Ruby who is the one currently yelling at him "Hurry up Ozpin we have been waiting for you so we could start."

Ozpin hurries over and takes his place in front of everyone "My apologies I did not expect to take that long with starting the academy back up today."  
He looks over to see Ruby, Ren, Sun, Neptune and surprisingly Cardin dress in tuxes next to Them on the other side is Nora, Yang, Blake & Wise they are in matching dresses.

As music start everyone turns to see Pyrrha walking down the aisle in the most fantastic white dress any of them have ever seen when she reaches Jaune he's stood there with his mouth open "Wow." Pyrrha lets out a giggle at Jaune's reaction.

The ceremony went well Ruby as best man well women in this case she had the rings ready and was beaming with pride at her friends finally getting married, Jaune's mum and seven sisters were in tears watching there baby brother and son getting married even the giant of a man Jaune called his farther was trying his best as he held it together for most of the wedding but finally caved and burst into floods of tears.  
During the part asking if anyone had any objections Yang threatened to knock the teeth out of anyone who even thought of saying anything.

As the ceremony drew to a close the pair turn to each other begin to read each other their vows "Pyrrha even before I realised it you were always the women for me and I promises from this day till our last I will love and cherish you for every moment we spend together. I will protect and shield you away from all the darkness of this world so I will never lose you again."

"Jaune words cannot even begin to describe how much I love you, though war may have changed much to me you will always be Jaune my clumsy noble knight. I promises from this day till our last I will do everything to protect your noble soul that loves me so much."

Ozpin looks at the two "You two started here as fresh students so full of promises today you stand here again as Heroes as you unite in the sacred bound of marriage. I am proud to not only have known you two but to also have the honour of being chosen to untie you in marriage I hope you live a happy life together and now with great joy I pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride." everyone cheers as Jaune almost caused Pyrrha to pass out with the passion of the kiss as he leans her back when there done its clear Pyrrha is a bit out of it.

.

Ruby and Nora are having a great time as Best women & Maid of honour which got even better when both caught the Bokay and decided to share it, the group of friends then erupted into laughter at seeing Ren's reaction to Nora running over to him with the Bokay.  
At the reception Ozpin walks over to teams RWBY & JNPR as they are drinking and chatting with other guests

"So I hear your all thinking about retiring from high paid huntsmen work any plans for what you going to do."

Each of them shake their heads in response its then that Jaune turns to him "To be honest we just want a break from fighting for now and just to live our live a little."

Ozpin smiles "Then I have an idea that might be good for all of you beacon is in sore need of teachers how would all of you like to have jobs as teachers here?" after a few minutes taking amongst themselves then turn back to Ozpin.

Ruby is first to speaks "Were flattered and all but why us we never finished training surely there are far better qualified people."

Glynda walks over and stands next to Ozpin "It's true that on paper there are better candidates but what we need the most is teachers with experience and you eight by far out shine anyone else, as far as we're concerned there is no one better to teach future generations of huntsmen." The members of RWBY and JNPR talk amongst themselves again after a few minutes they turn back to Ozpin.

This time Pyrrha speaks"We've talked it over and we would love to accept. Teaching the future generations might be just the change we need thank you Ozpin for your kind offer."

.

As the party continued students from the academy hear the celebration and begin to turned up to see what is going on each get invited to stay, it was not until much later that they found out that even before the party was over word of groups new appointment as teachers had already got out, this being found out by Ozpin when he had returned to his office to find over 600 messages from students, applicants, the media and the council.  
After their honeymoon Jaune and Pyrrha moved into the housing for teachers along with the rest of Teams RWBY & JNPR. When they asked why the rest of the teams had not already moved in the happy couple found out that the teams had decided to keep all the media at bay during their honeymoon so they could just relax and enjoy their time together.

.

It's been 8 years and Jaune sits back in his chair as the new head master of beacon academy Ozpin & Glynda having decided it was time to step down and take lesser rolls. Pyrrha walks in breaking his train of thought in her arms in their baby daughter and following her is there 3 year old son she walks over and leans down kissing Jaune

"You all most done?"

Jaune stares back into her beautiful deep Green eyes "Sorry I will be right with you I was just thinking."

Pyrrha tilts her head to the side "What's got you so deep in thought?"

Standing up he picks up his son with his mechanical arm "Just thinking about how I'm the luckiest man in the whole of remnant." He puts his other arm round Pyrrha's waist and brings her in for a kiss as pull apart they walks out the officer Pyrrha resting her head on his shoulder a content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people sorry I was going to end it when Jaune and Pyrrha got to the bottom of the tower but I hate stories that don't have a proper end. I'm not totally happy with how I ended it but I'm happy it has an end.
> 
> Edit so before I posted it I went through and did spelling and other edits during which it somehow went from 3167 words to 5000 how does that work.


End file.
